Morpheus' Cabin
Morpheus' Cabin Morpheus Cabin looks like a small shimmering black house as if it were a mirage. The inside has a large fireplace surrounded by numerous picture frames. The contents of the pictures are constantly changing to show dreams of humans and demigods from all over the world. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counselor # Rhiannon Stark Lieutenant Counsellor # Satoshi Lioka Members # Raine Anderson # Gracia Aldaya # Sun Wong # Ianto Gorman # Ajax Ciro # Gracia Aldaya # Geoffrey Carls # Gloria Aldaya Up for Adoption # Inactive # Campers who are not year round # Anne Barrow # Scarlett Di Tamaso # Misos Karma # Christian Hansen Nymphs Former Members # Gregory Joseph (Ghost) # Rowan McCleod (Left Camp) # Emily Monroe (Left) # Kane Gärtner (BC) # Daniel Lucid # Garrett Harland (Complicated) |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Morpheus' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Morpheus have the ability to send a small wave of energy which will cause anyone effected to believe they are dreaming for a short time; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a moderate time. #Children of Morpheus can enchant their weapon so that it looks larger or smaller than it is to an opponent, making it harder to parry and avoid. Defensive #Children of Morpheus have the ability to take make someone think they are seeing their worst nightmares brought to life for a short time; attempting to scare them into not attacking. #Children of Morpheus have the ability to cause a person to day dream as if the child of Morpheus was a friend, causing the person to no longer desire to attack them for a short time. Supplementary #Children of Morpheus can meditate in order to speed up their rate of healing; they are constantly drained while they do this. #Children of Morpheus have the ability to look into people’s dreams as they sleep and even manipulate them as they wish. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Morpheus are able to astral project, they can use this for multiple reasons, however, their physical body is vulnerable and they can not effect anything on the physical plane while astral projecting. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Morpheus have the ability to manifest a small shadowy creature to fight along side them for a short time; the shadow takes the form of whatever a person’s worst nightmare is when they fight it, however, it is smaller in size if the thing from their nightmares is large. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Morpheus have the ability to conjure a real version of someone's dreams, however, the child of Morpheus is not able to control the conjured dreams and is susceptible to them as well whether they are good or bad; they are also drained of a moderate amount of energy when the dream is conjured. Traits #Children of Morpheus are well adept at interpreting the dreams of others. #Children of Morpheus often tend to be day dreamers, with their heads always in the “clouds”. |-| Treaties= Category:Cabins Category:Children of Morpheus